


Let the Show Go On

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 1920's AU, F/F, F/M, Jazz Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: It's the 1920's and gangs run the cities of the world.  Prohibition lies across America like a wet blanket as organized crime fights back.  Within lies a collection of tales on this time, ranging across the country, and the world.





	1. Wedding of a Nephew

it's the cold dark of midnight in San Francisco. Men scurry like rats, both alike with their stolen and ill-gotten wares. A truck rumbles through the night, cigarette smoke trailing like exhaust. Lights and laughter pop up from underground, but hesitant, eyes looking both ways for cop lights.

Zeke is overlooking a new shipment in from the east. Guys in Colorado made a fresh batch of juice and he was responsible for making sure the Big Man - Rudolf Rigel - got his merchandise.  Jerome, the detestable man is another lieutenant along with Zeke, and Zeke can pick out his horrid 'stache from on high. Zeke's currently on top of a roof in downtown, apparently over a speakeasy if the low voice of a singer makes it right.

Sighing deeply, Zeke goes back inside and down, stepping out onto the main street as Jerome drives up in the truck.

"Hmph. Zeke."

"Jerome. I trust you have everything?"

"I'm not incompetent, like you."

"I resent that." Zeke has a smile on his face and it unnerves the other man, but Jerome sneers and pulls into the driveway. Zeke follows steadily, hat tipped down over his eyes. He tips it at the couple across the street, and as they nervously wave Zeke presses on.

When he gets into the garage Jerome's ordering men around like they're cattle.

"Please be careful," Zeke interrupts, and the men all turn to stare. " The Big Man has his attention on this shipment to see if our Colorado friends are reliable. Time is of the essence."

"Got it, boss," One of the men calls and they hurry up.

"What's this all for?" One of the men whispers.

"Heard it's for the Big Man's nephew's wedding. Berkut wanted somethin' special."

Zeke knows the two are right, he was there with Rudolf when Berkut barged into his uncle's office, fiancé in hand to ask for Rudolf's permission to get married. Rinea's a nice girl, quiet. Doesn't seem like she's fit for mob life, but hey? Rudolf gave him a second chance when he washed up in North Cali with nary a memory to his person.

Zeke still thinks about that girl who fished him out of the water. Tatiana. He shrugs and nods to Jerome who waves a hand dismissively. He's done here.

Zeke takes a deep breath of cool air, walking with no destination. He eventually finds himself in one of the Big Man's favorite spots: The Plains. A nice establishment with steady mob ties, with good liquor. Not that he's a drinking man. But when Zeke enters, there's someone singing. Voice like sunshine, hair spilling like the sea. He makes eye contact and she smiles.

"Tatiana...?"

* * *

An hour passes as Zeke nurses a cup of water, his coat in the closet and gloves in its pockets, but his hat still rests on his head.  Never know who's watching.  Last Zeke saw of the dame was near a year ago when she found him washed ashore.  Tatiana sings both original tunes and some hit classics, voice crooning to the audience's applause.  She's in a red number and black opera gloves up to her biceps, a feather in a headband that keeps her sea-foam green hair out of her eyes.  The spotlights are lit up like Broadway, from what Rudolf says, and the heat must be unbearable but she makes do.  Eventually she fades out from her last song, the man on bass plucking a soulful note.  The crowd applauds, but politely.  The Big Man wouldn't show up at a low-class joint.

Zeke keeps his eyes trained on Tatiana as she makes his way over to his table.  As she walks it seems her confidence fades.

"Z-Zeke?  Is that you?"  She extends an arm hesitantly, and he can see her makeup from up close.

"Tatiana?  Odd seeing you here."  Zeke takes her hand and presses his lips to it like a gentleman, and he can feel her warmth through her gloves.

"Same on my end.  You still working for the man I told you to get with?"  She's talking in circles, but Zeke's been around enough...civilized crime to know what she's talking about.

"Yes.  Directly under the Big Man himself.  Thank you for that.  And last I checked you were a sister at a church upstate.  What brings a nice dame like you down here?"

Tatiana flutters her eyelashes, "I'll talk if you get me a drink."

"A drink for a pledged member of the church?  Seems...dangerous."

"They know what I do."

Zeke nods at this and extends a crooked elbow, and Tatiana loops an arm through as he leads her to the bar.  He flags down the bartender and calls him by name.

"Luthier.  Good to see you.  Some rye for the belle on my arm."

"Ah, general!  Good to see you.  One rye, coming up."  The redhead puts some magic into it, one of the lucky few to posses the capabilities to control mana.  When he pours from the tap, not a drop of foam spills over, perfect.

"There you are.  Enjoy."

"Thanks, Luthier."  Zeke reaches over and stuffs a crisp bill into Luthier's vest pocket, and the bartender gapes. 

"General, please - "

"For your sister, dear man.  And don't call me general.  I'm only a lieutenant."

"O-of course.  Your tab, or the boss's?"  Like most bartenders at speakeasies, Luthier knows who is who.  At least in San Fran.

"Mine, please.  While I'm sure he'd appreciate it..."

"Of course.  Enjoy, sir.  Madame."

Tatiana has been quiet as the two men talk, but she opens up as Zeke leads her back to the table, pulling out a chair for her before settling in on the other side.

"So," Zeke broaches, "What brings you here?"

"Money."  There's a wry smile parting her lips as she takes a sip of rye.  She grimaces slightly at the burn and continues.

"Church is going under.  No state funding with everything going on.  Figured I'd try to pick up some cash.  I've got a shoebox with some other women downtown.  Work as a seamstress during daylight, sing here during nighttime."

"You seem dedicated to that church."

Tatiana laughs, and it cuts through the din of the speakeasy.  "They helped me when I fell down, and help others who struggle.  Government's doing jack.  Might as well."

Zeke nods.  "Actually, Tatiana.  Are you free next Saturday?  My boss's nephew is getting married, and I'm woefully without a date."

Tatiana flushes to her eyebrows.  "M-me?  But I'm just - "

"Peace, please.  I'll see no harm comes to you.  Besides, there will be people there with a lot of money and an open checkbook.  I know you're not a grifter or a con, but some donations could help.  Besides, you're the one who got me this job.  Least I could do for you."  Zeke's eyes are dark under the brim of his hat, and Tatiana is still speechless until - 

"I'll need a dress and shoes."  It comes out all at once.  

"Consider it done." Zeke scribbles a bit on a pad he pulls from his suit pocket, nestled opposite his gun.  He tears off the sheet he was writing on and slides it over to Tatiana, where an address stares up at here.  "Be at that address next Friday at 4 PM and someone will take you to get new clothes.  Consider it on me."

"Oh, I can't take this."  Tatiana moves to push the paper away but Zeke's hand reaches it first, and a smile parts his mouth.

"Please accept, Tatiana.  If not for your sake, then for mine.  You know enough about the family, and if I show up with the prettiest woman on my arm, Jerome might just throw a fit."

"And that jackboot deserves it," Tatiana mutters, but then finds herself smiling.  "Alright, I'm game, cowboy.  Anyway, I've got to head home.  Shift starts at eight sharp.  A pleasure, Mr. Zeke."

"The pleasure is all mine," the two stand at the same time as Zeke reaches to take Tatiana's hand to kiss it again.  He tips his hat as he walks out, picking up his coat and gloves as he goes upstairs.  The sleek speakeasy of the Plains turns into a back alley.  He sees a flash of light, a knife, as three men enter his field of view.  If he had to tell by the ill-fitting suits and brown shoes...

"Sent by Daein, were you?  Hmph.  Hope you can make your message from the hospital."

The three men rush him, and Zeke's smile grows.

* * *

"Tell me, boy, how have you been?" Rudolf's hand meets Zeke's firmly as they shake hands.  Rudolf even stood up when Zeke entered the restaurant for a lunch meeting with his boss, a good sign by anything.  It's a nice place in midtown, classy enough for suits and hidden enough that the fuzz wouldn't stumble in.  But they don't call Rudolf 'The Big Man' for nothing.  He easily dwarfs Zeke's six feet and is a broad and imposing man.  But he's kind and generous to those he cares for, and he's taken in Zeke like he's his own son.  Not that Zeke's seen how Rudolf interacts with his actual son, but the Big Man himself said he's grooming Alm to lead the business side of the family, while Berkut's in line for the...shadier parts.

"I've been good sir.  Had a run-in with some of Daein's goons last night, but they're taken care of."

"How so?" Rudolf slides into one side of the booth while Zeke slides into the other side.  

Zeke lays a knife onto the table, one from last night.  "Let's just say two of them should've been taught better to play with knives and the other has a busted schnoz.  In the hospital with the usual warnings."

"Good, good.  Keep an eye out if Begnion or Crimea steps in.  Anything else you want to tell me before Massena and Mycen get here?"

"Uh, yes.  So you know Tatiana, the girl who found me?"

"The sister, yes?" Rudolf leans back, a knowing look on his face.  

"Well, I ran into her last night and I was wondering if I could bring her to Berkut's wedding as my date."

"Really?  What's she doing here?"

"Money.  But is that alright, sir?"

Rudolf booms out a mighty laugh and some of the other patrons turn to look.  Rudolf's gaze turns stony as the patrons pale, but he turns cheerful when he looks back.

"Of course it's fine, Ezekiel.  You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"Thank you, sir."

It's at this moment Mycen and Massena walk in, the two greying gentlemen doffing their hats and gloves.  The two were childhood friends with Rudolf back in the day, and now they're two of his trusted confidants.  Mycen's the...ambassador between the Limas and the Rigels.  It's a trip from LA to San Fran, but he helps ease the bad blood between the two families.  And Massena handles some of the more legit businesses the family runs.  So gathered here was the top, the peak of the Rigel family.  Talking business.

* * *

Berkut and Rinea's wedding is lovely, all things considered.  Zeke can tell that the non-family people there somewhat know it's a mob thing.  Not everyday the head of the Limas show up in San Francisco to be at some wedding.  John Lima IV, or Lima, was sitting in his dark suit, cooly observing the situation as his men Desaix and Clive watch over the gathering.  Lima's daughter Celica is getting close with Alm, but it's no big secret.  The two had been friends almost their entire lives, and both Lima and Rudolf could see the next wedding being theres.  Around the two are their assortment of friends.  While some look...out of place in the niceties, no one dares says a word to them.  Magic and mystery surrounds their friends.

But, Zeke ignores them when the bishop tells the congregation to rise, and Tatiana rises with him, arm clenched around his.  She's looking lovely in a pale-gold satin dress, elegant as ever.  She's crying.

"Are you alright, darling?"  It's a bit forward to use the word, but he doesn't mind.

"It-it's just - beautiful."  

Eventually they sit down, and then the bishop says the groom can kiss the bride, and yadda yadda.  

Reception time.

* * *

The non-family members are shepherded away as they move into one of Rudolf's townhouses.  Liquor flows free, like a big move in the government's face.  Prohibition?  Please.  For the gangs, it just meant an extra challenge.  The band is soft from across the room and in the main room Berkut and Rinea spin, love in their eyes.  In the corner, Zeke can also spot Alm and Celica dancing slowly, eyes only for each other.  Eventually, the calm is broken a bit as Rudolf stands up and tings a fork against a champagne glass.

"Pardon me.  I would just like to raise a toast.  To the happy couple!  And to those soon to come!"  Rudolf winks at his son as he blushes, Celica turning red alongside him.

"And!" Lima stands up, flute in hand.  "And to continued support, respect, and prosperity for us two families!"  

"Cheers!" The crowd roars, and all is silent for a bit as people drink.  

"As you were!" Rudolf gestures broadly, and the band picks up again.

"Ms. Tatiana," the sister jumps slightly as she turns to the voice, and there Zeke is, handsome as ever.  He's shaved recently, and his tie and collar are loose around his neck.  She swallows as she tries to ignore the beaded sweat that drips down his throat.  

"Y-yes?"

He extends his hand, and for once he's not wearing a hat to obscure his face.  "May I have this dance?"

She graciously accepts, "I'd be honored."

He leads her onto the dance floor, one hand in her and the other swooping around her waist.  The trumpet plays a soft, soothing melody as the bass plucks a smooth tune.  The drums echo a cool beat as the saxophone whispers across the hall.  The two sway to the music as the singer croons into the sunset air that filters through open windows, a world open to them all.

As the music shifts and Tatiana reaches up to wrap her arms around Zeke's neck, and his off hand meets the other at Tatiana's back, Zeke thinks to himself.  

Not bad.  Not bad at all.


	2. Across the Lake, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling back a few years, we focus on a young Alm and Celica, in boarding schools across the lake. Featuring Childhood Friend Romance and Boarding Schools, here's the next chapter of this work. This focuses on year 1 of who knows how many.

Alm is ten when he gets sent to Father Dumas' Boarding School for Boys.  He distinctly remembers Grandpa Mycen riding with him and his luggage on the train up to Washington state and dropping off his luggage at the general area under his name.  "Albein Alm Rigel" is written on a sign and Mycen drops his trunk in the fenced-off area.  The boy sniffs at his sleeve but Mycne gets down on one knee before he leaves and puts a hand on Alm's shoulder.

"Listen, boy.  Your father wishes he were here, but he's..."  Mycen trails off, Alm supplying the rest.  "Busy?"

"Aye.  But this is what he'd say, and I know him well enough to speak them.  Be strong, Alm.  Do not let them take from you what you hold dear."

"Uhh...grandpa..."

"Haha, still calling me that, even though I'm your father's age, eh?"

"Wah!" Alm lets out a sob and hugs Mycen, whose arms wrap around Alm comfortingly.

"Be strong, Alm.  Now, I must go.  Anything you want your father to know?"

Alm steps back and wipes harshly at red-ringed eyes.  "Tell him...tell him...I'll make him proud!"

"Good lad."

And with that, Mycen walks away, one of Alm's father's men at his side.  Determined, Alm turns away and bends over to re-tie his shoes, hopefully with no one seeing his tears.

* * *

After a few more moments Alm stands, and sees the line of other boys who look around his age file into one of the big halls.  In the distance he sees a taller boy sitting with some other older boys, talking and laughing.  Alm tries to press through and is partially successful.

"Cousin!  Cousin!"  Alm's young voice tries to carry over, and only somewhat works.  Berkut looks around before his eyes settle on Alm, and he bursts into a smile.

"Alm!" Berkut turns to those around him and gestures, "see, that's my cousin!  You know, the one from my mom's side!  Cousin!  I'll see you after the meeting, once you've settled in!"  

fAlm nods and moves with the crowd, eventually crowding onto a bench next to a few other boys.  One with dark skin turns to him and smiles, extending a hand.  After a few moments as Alm doesn't move, the boy lowers his hand and begins to talk.

"Hey.  Name's Gray.  This here's Tobin and Kliff."  The boy jerks his thumb at a brunet with a bowl cut and a boy with a bored look and pale hair.

"Uh...hi.  I'm Albein, but everyone calls me Alm."

"Rigel's kid?" Kliff says, a smirk growing on his face.  "Oh, this'll be interesting."

"Mind explaining, Kliff?" Tobin asks, quizzical.

"Putting it bluntly, all our dads work for Lima.  You know, your dad's rival in LA."

"Oh."  Alm's voice is quiet in the large hall, and it doesn't look like the teachers are trying to get everyone to quiet down.

"Ah, but who cares about that?" Gray slings an arm around Alm's shoulders.  "Let's all be friends.  Whaddaya say?"  

Alm gathers himself and extends his hand.  Gray grins and shakes it hard, before sliding over so Alm can shake Tobin's and Kliff's.  

"It's very nice to meet you all.  Let's be friends!"  

"Hmm.  Just don't hold me back!" Tobin raises a bicep in a pseudo-manly gesture, but the other three boys chuckle.  As Gray is about to make a statement the teachers begin to hush the students down.  A man in a suit steps up to the podium and smiles at the boys.

"Welcome, everyone, to the next year here at Father Dumas.  I'm principal Halcyon.  I'd like to welcome back the returning classes, especially the new grade six.  Let's see if that rivalry is still strong, ah?"  The principal nods at where Berkut and his friends are sitting, and cheers and jeers echo.  Principal Halcyon makes a shushing motion with his hands and they quiet.

"I'd also like to welcome our new grade five here.  I'm aware that our sister school, Mother Mila, also has a new class.  You'll meet them in due time."

Halcyon continues, welcoming back returning teachers and the like.  Finally, at one point, he adjusts his papers and pulls out a pair of glasses.  

"Now, for everyone's favorite part, the sorting.  Here at Father Dumas we have two houses, and two dorms - one for each.  In the southern dorm we have the Deliverance - " Halcyon pauses for those Deliverance to cheer and stomp their feet.  "And in the northern dorm we have the Sable Knights!"  More cheers echo for a few moments.

"On induction to the school each of you is sorted into a dorm with a two to three other boys - these will remain your roommates throughout your career for the next eight years.  Switching is discouraged because we want to highlight your future.  These other boys - they will become your stalwart friends and companions, those who will have your back in thick and thin.  Know them.  Learn them.  Love them, for they are your new brothers.  I will announce the groups of boys and then your collective house.  After this meeting, I expect the older students to escort the new class to the dorms.  Then, you will find your rooms, your luggage should be in your rooms by now.  First..."  

Halcyon drones on, and members of Deliverance or Sable Knights cheer as different boys are placed in different houses.

"Albein Alm Rigel, Gray Smithson, Kliff Reacher, and Tobin Williamson - Deliverance!"  Alm looks at Berkut, who has a smirk on his face.  Looks like his cousin is Sable Knights.  But he cheers along with his friends, who, Alm can see know, have blue ties, while Berkut has a black tie.  Alm then looks to the other boys, astonished - as Alm pulls them into a group hug.

"Yeah!"

* * *

A few weeks pass and Alm gets used to roommates.  Father Dumas, along with offering regular classes like maths (which Alm excels in) and grammar (which Alm...does not excel in) also offers classes in archery, fencing, and even magic for those who have the skill.  Principal Halcyon even teaches magic, which Kliff takes to with gusto.  Tobin quickly gravitates towards archery, and Alm and Gray pick up swords.  It's grueling work, but when he meets with Berkut he's thankful he didn't pick up cavalry training.

"Listen, while I might be disappointed you're Sable Knights with me, Deliverance does have some good guys in it." Berkut talks as he tries to shovel food into his mouth.  He and Alm are eating lunch in the cafeteria, passing between classes.  Unfortunately given Berkut's interest in the lance and horse and Alm's skill with a sword, and their differing grades, it's hard to make time.  

"Let's see...Clive's a cool cat, and his roommates aren't half bad.  He's got the group of five, with Python, Forsyth, Lukas and Fernand.  And with me?  Luthier, Conrad and Deen aren't half bad.  Conrad says his younger sister's your age and at Mother Mila.  But yeah.  Any other questions?"

Alm shakes his head and Berkut laughs.  "But.  You are enjoying yourself here?"  Alm nods and Berkut laughs a bit more.

"The best piece of advice I can give you?" Berkut leans forward conspiratorially, a grin on his face.  "Don't be shy.  State your mind!"  He leans back and chests his pocket-watch, according to Alm's dad was Berkut's mother's.  "I've got class soon.  See you around, cousin!"  Berkut busts his dish and dashes, running up to Fernand and punching him in the shoulder.  Fernand turns and hits him back, Clive coming up to soothe the tension.  A few seconds later Alm's roommates slouch in, Tobin collapsing theatrically on the table.  Alm pushes his apple towards Tobin, who smiles appreciatively.

"Thanks, Alm.  Thought I was gonna die..."

"Be quiet, you big baby," Kliff mutters as he turns a page in his book.  With one hand he eats a banana, and in the other a ball of fire rotates slowly in his palm.

"Ease up on the tricks, Kliff," Gray quirks an eyebrow.  "If that goes bad I'm outta here."

* * *

November's chill arrives early, and Alm pulls on his trousers and blazer to prepare for the cold.  Washington gets cold quickly.  The sword-fighting instructor, Kamui, is quick to tell Alm he's improving a lot, and that Gray has a lot of catching up to do.  Alm knows Mr. Kamui is saying that to goad Gray to be better, and it's pretty funny.  November also marks preparing for Thanksgiving, and the annual Fall Dance with Mother Mila.  Alm's room overlooks the lake, across which Mother Mila stands.  Sometimes Alm uses his hands as miniature binoculars to try and see the girls, but gives up.  Just too far.  Alm sits down and worries his bottom lip between his teeth.  He's never really met a girl his age before.  Berkut says girls are fine, but Tobin is quick to point out that girls have cooties.  

* * *

Oh, gods.  Alm panics.  Apparently the big surprise at the Fall Dance is that he's supposed to dance?  With a girl?

"It's called a 'Fall Dance' for a reason, Alm," Berkut seems older than eleven as he pats Alm on the shoulder of his suit.  Berkut steps forward, walking confidently to a girl with light blue hair.  She smiles at him and they seem familiar.  He seems to try and lead a dance, but even Alm can see that she's truly the better.

"Excuse me," A voice says from behind him, and Alm jumps out of his skin a bit.  He turns, and.  There's.  A girl.  Smiling at him?  Alm can feel his cheeks blushing slightly as he trips over his words.

"Uh.  Um.  Yeah?  I mean.  Yes?"

The girl giggles and tilts her head.  She extends a hand.  "Would you like to dance?"

Alm wracks his brain as he tries to recall what his father would ask his mother when they danced.  "I feel like I should ask that question."

"Then ask me."

Oh.

Alm clears his throat, "Would you like to dance, miss?"

"I would."  She smiles and Alm feels his cheeks heat up a bit more.  If that was possible.  He extends a hand and they settle into proper form as the band picks up.  Alm trips a few times as he stares at his shoes.

"Hey." The girl brings his chin up and he stares wide-eyed.

"Don't stare at your feet.  Just look at me and feel it."  She's a fraction taller than he is but Alm swallows and nods.

"Left foot, right foot, good!"  The girl talks as they dance, quietly.  Eventually, the dance ends, and the two step apart.

"Celica."  The girl smiles.

"Huh?"

"My name.  I'm Celica."

"Albein. But all my friends call me Alm."

"Alm, huh?  Interesting name."

"Can't say I picked it."  

Celica giggles.  "I'll see you around, Alm."  She turns and skips away, Alm still holding his arm out.

* * *

"Here she comes!  Looks like Celica's got herself a boyfriend!" Mae jeers as she and Celica settle in their room.  The ride back from Father Dumas to Mother Mila was quiet.  But for once, things were looking up.  Conrad had said that the two schools were good, and Celica trusted his word more than their father's.  Even now Celica goes by that and not the name he gave her, but what can he do?  It's the name her mother gave before passing away.  The only ones to really know that are Mae and Genny, her two closest friends.  And luckily, they were all roommates.  Since Mother Mila was smaller there were no houses or four-person rooms, only a pair of triples connected by a bathroom.  The three girls on the other side, Faye, Silque and Clair all seemed nice, and Clair also had an older brother at Father Dumas who also knew Conrad!  What a small world.  

"Mae, he's not my boyfriend.  I just find him..." Celica can feel herself blushing as she gets ready for bed, the stars creeping out behind the curtains.

"Attractive?  Nice?"  Genny supplies from her spot on the bed.  She hadn't gone to the dance, and Celica didn't blame her at times.  She almost hadn't gone.  Being involved in not only sword-training and magic but also the healing arts took up a lot of time.  But she was determined to show her father she could do it.  She can be petty like that.  Deciding to deflect rather than admit, Celica goes on the offensive.

"And what about Boey?  How's he doing?"

"No use trying to deflect, girl!" Darn it.  But Mae luckily continues.  "He's doing well, the boob.  He's with some east-coast guys.  Couldn't get their last names but they were weird.  Something like Merric?  Marik?  And some guys like Arthur and Ewan."

"Sounds good.  And I'm not deflecting."

"You are."  Genny's blunt as per usual and Celica hefts a sigh.

"I don't know...he's just...I don't know."

"Ugh!" Mae flops on her bed, untying her pigtails and catching the brush Celica throws to her.  She starts brushing out her hair as Celica reties her own locks for bed.

"Good night, girls."  Celica announces as she turns the lights off, curling into bed.

* * *

Winter arrives with a snowfall, and both campuses gather for Christmas eve.  This time they're at Mother Mila's chapel as Father Halcyon and Father Nomah lead the two student bodies for mass.  It's the first time most of the younger students have been up until midnight, but when the students exit the chapel and the moon hangs overhead and snow flurries fall gently to the ground, Alm feels more awake than ever.  

At one point as the teachers and older students wrangle the kids back into their rooms, Alm feels someone tap his shoulder.  He turns, and there is Celica.  She looks...cute, in her little knit hat and red nose.

"Merry Christmas, Alm."

"Merry Christmas, Celica.  I'm afraid I didn't get you anything."

"That just means you'll have to get me two things next year." Celica sniffs and turns her nose upwards.

"Well, same to you!"

"Nuh-uh.  I got you something."  Celica roots around in her coat pocket, pulling out a parcel.  She hands it to Alm who unwraps it quickly.  It's a necklace, carved from wood.  

"Oh, wow.  Celica, you didn't need to do this."

"I wanted to," Celica closes Alm's fingers over the ornament in an intimate fashion, and Alm tries to blame his blush on the cold.  

"Thanks, Celica.  I'll wear it all the time." Alm unbuttons his coat and tries to wrap the leather thong around his neck.  Celica laughs and gestures for him to turn around.  They're about equal in height now, and Celica knots the leather.  

"There.  Does it feel good?"

"Perfect."  Alm smiles as he hears the matron call for the Mother Mila girls to head back on the bus.  He turns to her and smiles.  Celica looks around before pressing a kiss to Alm's cheek and they turn beet-red.

"Bye, Alm."

"See you around, Celica."  

She skips off, and Alm holds the necklace in his palm.  It's small and warm, and he tucks it under his shirt as Berkut comes from behind and gives him a rough noogie.

"Hey, cousin!  Merry Christmas!"

"Berkut!!  Stop it!"

The two laugh it off.

* * *

There's no classes on Christmas Day, and Alm is thankful.  There's thirteen of them in Clive's room since it's the biggest - Clive and his roommates, Alm's roommates, and Berkut's roommates.  Conrad has somehow managed to sneak in a few bottles of cola, and they all pretend to be their parents drinking.  Who cares that it's illegal?  They all know that if one of the teachers comes in they're all in deep trouble, but it's Christmas!  Winter break is around the corner, right after finals.  

"I'm really not looking forward to exams.  We're ten, for crying out loud!"  Tobin's the one to bring it up, and the older kids all laugh.

"Remember fifth-grade exams?"  Luthier nudges Berkut in the side and the two laugh.  The others laugh it up and the rest find themselves joining in.  Even Tobin.

"Well," Clive lifts his glass and the other boys lift theirs with him.  "Here's to our younger comrades.  Though they be Deliverance like the best of us!"  Clive side-eyes Berkut and his roommates and they laugh.  "Welcome to the school!  On our journey to become men, we may make mistakes!"

"We may trip and fall," Python lounges.

"We may take some time to get back up!" Forsyth raises his eyebrows.

"We continue on our steady path." Lukas nods.

"And though we strive for the best!" Fernand swaggers.

"We will never give up." Deen nods.

"For within our deepest heart of hearts," Conrad smiles.

"We have the talent and skill needed to succeed." Luthier murmurs.

"To us!  And to you!  Alm, Tobin, Gray, Kliff.  From this day on you are not boys any longer.  You are but men!  Feeble we may be, we shall rise!  Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all say, and lean in to clink glasses.  As they drink, Alm voices a prudent question.

"So did you guys all plan that or was that made up on the spot?"

"We planned it," Conrad admits as Luthier butts in, "we made it up on the spot."  The two look at each other and shrug, taking another swig of cola.  Alm nods sagely.  It makes sense.

* * *

The seasons turn and change as winter sheds its heavy snowfalls and spring rises like an old man.  Eventually the last days of the year roll in, and the school-wide sports competition rolls up.  It's Deliverance versus Sable Knights in a winner-take all for the whole school.  The seniors are teary-eyed since graduation is around the corner, but competition runs thick through the school's blood.  Alm knows he'll have to go up against other Sable Knights kids in his age range of 11-13.  It's fascinating to watch the older students go at it.  But he has to admit one of the best parts is that Mother MIla also shows up.  They even get to participate in some of the events assuming that they're good enough.  Alm doesn't think it's fair, but he's eleven.  Historically, Mother Mila goes in a few last heats against the victors to prove their worth, but it'll still be fun.  

In a surprising turn of events, in Alm's age group a girl places first in the cavalry group, even besting expected winners Clive and Berkut.  That was close as well, but they settled it peacefully with a gentlemanly handshake before Mathilda trounces Clive.  As Clive returns from his loss, he gazes dazedly into his friends' eyes. 

"I think I'm in love."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tobin boasts about his archery victory, which is promptly drowned out as Kliff returns from his fights.  Triumphantly, he holds aloft a gold medal, and Alm and his friends cheer loudly.

* * *

Gray and Alm cross blades, training before their competitions.  Their friends jeer from the side fence, and Alm grins into the blade lock.  Gray pushes back as Alm darts backwards, going for a back-cartwheel and falling to the ground.  He rolls backward as Gray pounces until a whistle blows.  Mr. Kamui is there, looking expectantly.

"I've got high hopes for you boys.  With how it's going, it's down to this.  Deliverance took magic and archery, but Sable Knights took armor and healing.  Would've been different had Mila not won cavalry..." at this Clive swoons.

"But it's down to us?"  Gray asks, leaning his sword on his shoulder.

"Yeah.  Deliverance took the senior age group and Sable Knights took middle age group.  Down to you two." Mr. Kamui kneels down in front of the two boys and places a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And remember.  It's not about who wins or who loses.  It's about who treats the loser with respect at the end of the day."

The two boys nods and Mr. Kamui claps his hands on their shoulders.

"Now get out there!"

* * *

Alm pants heavily, looking around.  Suddenly the announcer starts talking.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!  OUR WINNER FOR YOUNGEST AGE GROUP IN SWORDS IS ALM OF THE DELIVERANCE!  YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!"  The crowd goes nuts, chanting his name.  Alm grins and turns to his opponent.  He leans down and extends his hand and the boy accepts, Alm pulling him up.  They shake hands mightily and turn to wave at the crowd.  The sound is booming until a shrill call pierces the noise.

"Wait!"  The crowd goes silent.  Walking across the field...Celica?

"Celica?  What are you doing here?"  

She smiles and draws a sword, grinning.  "As victor of the loser's bracket, I reserve the right to challenge you to one last battle!"

The crowd goes even more insane.

Alm does the math in his head.  If he loses, then Mila takes this heat, and it's a two-way tie between Deliverance and Sable Knights.  They can't afford that.  Smiling, Alm re-draws his blade and settles into his stance, blade in his left hand.

"Well...don't think I'll go easy on you since you're a girl!"

"Good!  And I won't go easy on you since you're a boy!"  The crowd oohs and ahs.

Alm loses focus until he finds himself back in the middle of the ring, facing Celica.  

"Do you still have the necklace?" She whispers and he nods.

"Yeah.  It's my good-luck charm."

They stop as the referee approaches.  

"Ready!  Fence!"  The ref swings his hand down and the two draw their blades.  Despite their inexperience they still move well.  

"Hmm..." Gray muses from the sidelines.  The rest of the group leans in as they look to him and Deen, the other resident sword-fighter.

"What is it?" Tobin nudges.

"Keeping to basics.  They're both worn out and they have a crush on each other."

* * *

"They're both worn out and have a crush on each other.  If it's a draw I'll eat my shorts,"  Boey finishes to Mae and Genny.  Even across the lake they're good friends and Boey does know more than he should.

"Hmm..." Genny huddles in on herself, nervous.  "W-well, if anyone gets hurt I'll heal them."

"Still Boey," Mae pokes him in the ribs as he squawks, "can't believe you got lost that early.  Even I went farther!"

Boey grumbles, but they focus back on the fight.

* * *

"Hah...hah..." Alm breathes deeply.  "You're good...a lot better than I expected..."

"Same...to you...but I'm not about..."  Celica darts forward, the last of her strength.

"About to lose here!" Alm finishes, voice raising to a shout.  The viewers get to the their feet, cheering.  In a flash of movement, Alm catches Celica's sword on his crossguard and twists, sending it flying.  They're still breathing deeply as Alm directs the tip of his sword at Celica's neck.

"Out!  Deliverance wins!"  The ref says, and the crowd goes berserk.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, BOYS AND GIRLS!  ALM TAKES THIS FINAL HEAT, AND WITH IT, THE SPORTS COMPETITION FOR DELIVERANCE!! Now, a few words from the principal."

Everyone goes quiet as principal Halcyon steps up, coughing lightly.

"I'd like to thank everyone for participating in today's events.  We certainly had some shockers!  Exceeding successes go to: Mathilda Irons from Mother Mila, in her victory in the youngest age group cavalry heat!  The Sable Knights Armor squadrons!  Kliff Reacher from Deliverance in his victory in the youngest age group offensive magic heat!  And finally...Alm Rigel in his decisive victory, leading to the Deliverance as this year's sports day winners!"

Deliverance cheers loudly as Alm holds up a fist triumphantly.  He turns to Celica and she's crying, so he reaches over and holds her hand up as well.  

* * *

"So, boy.  How was your first year?"  Mycen leans on Alm as they ride the train back to San Francisco.  "You look good.  Hear you picked up the sword."

"It went well, grandpa.  I met a girl."

Mycen nods sagely.  

"What's her name?"

"Celica.  Her real name's apparently 'Anthiese Lima' but she goes by Celica."

Mycen freezes. 

Of course the girl Alm would fall for would be his father's rival's daughter.

"Hmm.  Anything else?"

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh???? Some shout-outs to various things. Sable Knights is the order Camus is a part of. Arthur is from FE4 and will hsow up later. Ewan is from Fe8 and will show up later. In this, the FE4 families control the east coast bar NYC which Archanea controls, and the Renais are based in Boston, with ties to the UK and Ireland, where the Elibians are. Again, thanks to the tatizeke discord for their support, and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another AU to go with my growing collection. Many thanks to the tatizeke discord for helping me with this.


End file.
